A New Millennium
by oxostardustoxo
Summary: Usagi has just beaten Beryl but before she dies she makes a wish that she hopes will finally allow her and her senshi to live in peace.
1. Dying Wish

Title: A New Millennium

Summary: Serena has just beaten Beryl but before she dies she makes a wish that she hopes will finally allow her and her senshi to live in peace.

Heya, this is ma first 'fic so try to be pretty nice in your reviews (and PLEASE review). I'll accept constructive criticism, but no flames please.

Anyways, this 'fic takes place during the battle with Beryl. My memory of SM is kinda rusty so some things might be a little different, but there won't be any major changes, at least not for now. Also, I'm using the Japanese names because I like them a lot better than the dubbed ones. I've only seen the dubbed version so I might get some of the names wrong. If you do find a mistake, please tell me in your reviews. Umm….guess that's it! On with the story….

The moment had arrived. Usagi was finally facing Beryl. All of her senshi were gone and now the only thing on her mind was revenge. They had died protecting her and Beryl killed them mercilessly.

The only thing Usagi could feel was rage and just looking at Beryl made her want to claw her eyes out. She reasoned with using her crystal. Usagi started concentrating on the crystal and the instant she saw Beryl flinch she let it all out.

Beryl was surprised to see the princess let out her energy so soon but was still able to counter the attack with one of her own and was able to even out things out. She was not going to let some little moon brat defeat her. Beryl was going to rule this world and then ever other one in the universe and no one was going to stop her.

After awhile Usagi felt the crystal draining her energy. She refused to give up but she knew that soon her effort would be futile. Even so, her mother had died trying to give her a better chance as life and her senshi had also done the same. She was not going to let their deaths be in vain.

She closed her eyes and started concentrating again. To her surprise she could feel more energy flowing into the crystal. When she opened her eyes, she saw, to her surprise, Amy standing next to her. Or rather, her spirit. She was channeling all of her energy into the crystal.

Usagi almost cried when she saw Amy again. She felt her heart warm as she remembered the first time she saw Amy transform into a senshi. Finally she wasn't alone! There was someone to fight along beside her. And she wasn't alone now either. As always, Amy was there to help and support her.

Just when Usagi thought she couldn't feel better, she realized she could. Next to Amy, Raye appeared, also channeling her energy into the crystal.

Raye, although she teased her constantly, was a good friend of Usagi's. Usagi had seen Raye always doing fire reading on her to make sure she was safe and she was always asking Usagi if she was feeling Ok after a battle with a youma. She always took the time to make sure she was alright.

Makoto and Minako appeared on her left to make snap out of her trance. They were the newest additions to the team but Usagi felt as if she had known them her whole life.

Makoto was always standing up for her and wouldn't let anyone who might be a possible enemy within three feet of Usagi. And she was always making her yummy food, especially when she was feeling down.

Minako could pass as her twin, in both looks and behavior. They were both blonde and they both acted like it. They were both a little ditz and sometimes a little crazy. But Minako could take charge when need be. She knew when to be serious and when there was time to slack off.

All their memories together, now and in the past, were helping Usagi regain her energy and their power was also helping a lot. The crystal's power and quickly overpowering Beryl's, so much that even Beryl found it obvious. She knew that her death was coming soon so she decided to make one finally move before she died.

When she saw the crystal's power within three yards of her, she quickly directed all her power towards the center of the Earth. Before she could praise herself for her brilliant plan, the crystals power over toke her and she was dead.

Usagi saw what Beryl had done and knew it was too late to save the planet, but she had concocted a plan that hoped was going to work. She quickly started concentrating on the crystal again.

Before long, earthquakes were going off all around the world. Beryl's energy was seeping through the cracks and eventually one hit Usagi and she feel to the ground. But she still would not give up. She needed a lot more energy for her plan to work.

Soon the earthquakes were calming down but the energy was still flowing out of the cracks. All the energy was slowly making its way over to Usagi.Eventually it was covering her and slowly choking her. Usagi could feel her mind shutting down and her muscles tiring out. She had finally collected enough energy and allowed the dark fog to take over her body.

Usagi made one final wish with the crystal before the darkness over toke her. Hopefully she had made the right choice.

-----------------

Well, there you have it. If you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please tell me in your reviews. Thanks a lot!


	2. Birthday Surprises

Title: A New Millennium

Summary: Serena has just beaten Beryl but before she dies she makes a wish that she hopes will finally allow her and her senshi to live in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I probably never will (for the last chapter as well).

Here's the second chapter. Thanks to confusedthoughts, my first reviewer. Thanks for the grammatical errors you found. Also if you guys find anything to be confusing (although some of the plot is SUPPOSED to be a mystery, but most of it you guys should be able to figure out) like what's going on, who is who, etc, then tell me in your reviews and I'll fix it ASAP. And on with the story…

Chapter 2

Princess Serenity looked around her, her hands shaking with anxiety. Everything was just as she remembered it to be. The ballroom was decorated with the same vibrant colors and the same delicious food was laid out for the guests. She had even worn the same dress as last time, the traditional white ball gown with gold trimmings and a string of pearls around her waist. It was her favorite dress. But unlike last time, she'd live another day to wear it.

Serenity had been tipping off the guards, telling them that the west and south gates needed more protection. She was not going to let Beryl and Metallia kill her family and friends again. Serenity had even gone as far as to take her mother's crystal so that when they did arrive they'd be in for a little surprise. She still remembered how to use the crystal after her battle with Beryl. It remained in her mind like it was yesterday. Serenity chuckled at her own joke, for it had been just yesterday that she had killed Beryl. She still felt some of the crystal's power flowing within her body.

There was still an hour to go before Beryl's attack and Serenity reasoned with getting some food to help her self calm down. Especially since the food was cooked by some of the best cooks in the universe. But Serenity couldn't help thinking that it wasn't better than Makoto's. As she was nibbling on a cookie, she saw **another** group of people coming over to congratulate her.

When they looked away for a split second, she made her dash to her senshi, hoping to hide amongst them. That wouldn't be too hard because they were also dressed like her, each with their own unique version of Serenities dress.

Amy's was a light blue, the shade of icicles, and it had long sleeves that were puffed at the ends. Her dress was also glimmering like it was an icicle. Raye's dress was a fiery red with two slits on either side of her dress. Her dress was adorned with blood red rubies. Makoto's dress was a light pink with green emeralds. Her dress also had a big green bow on the back. But Minako's was far more extravagant than all the other's. Her dress was spun from gold with the white pearls shaped in little hearts all over the bottom of the dress. She was also wearing a pearl earrings and a pearl choker. Her hair was braided and in her braid were lilacs.

But this was Serenity's day for she was turning sixteen. She quickly glanced at the clock and noted that there were forty five more minutes left. But before she returned her glance, she saw a handsome tuxedo clad man amongst the crowd. That could only be the one and only Endymion. With a sly grin on her face, the made her way towards him.

"Looking for me?" She asked. Endymion spit out his drink and pivoted around to see his one and only princess. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Maybe," was his cool reply before he turned back around.

Serenity pouted slightly but only before she came up with a brilliant plan.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go dance with another dashing man in a tuxedo. And who knows? Maybe we'll end up engaged!" she exclaimed before slowly turning around. She could only imagine the look on his face.

Before she could walk away, Endy (or so she liked to call him) grabbed her hand and twirled her back so that her other hand was clamped in his. And then they began to dance.

Serenity gave him a questioning look but made no objection to his decision. Song after song they waltzed and soon she began to wonder if he had even heard her. At the end of their fifth dance, Endy leaned forward and whispered,

"Don't even joke about that."

Then he calmly made his way to the buffet. She grinned as he walked away. She was so lucky to have him. Taking another glance at the clock, she noticed that there was five minutes until Beryl would arrive. Serenity hurried over to the balcony and saw a white, almost gray, star glowing directly west of the palace. To an ordinary Lunarian, they would have just thought it to be a star but Serenity knew that it Beryl and Metallia, slowly making their way to their palace.

Serenity once again hurried back into the ball room and ushered as many people as she could away from the west wall and towards the buffet. Once everyone was gone, Serenity stood a few yards away so that she wouldn't get hurt by any flying debris.

Before long she heard screaming from outside and a few guards came inside.

"Beryl and Metallia are upon us! Take cover!" they yelled before running back outside to help the other guards. The senshi were also making their way outside. Queen Serenity was hurrying to some other room, most likely the scared room where they kept the crystal. Endymion was quickly making his way over to her.

"I'm fine. Please, go help the civilians," she pleaded before she pushed him away.

At the next instant Beryl burst through the west wall, while the senshi and guards were attacking her from all sides. Serenity was going to let the senshi weaken her and then use the crystal to defeat her, but just seeing Beryl made her blood boil and she couldn't contain herself any longer. She called on her crystal and then Metallia also made her entrance but she came from the south wall.

Serenity called on all her power, the power of her senshi, the power of her fellow Lunarians and finally Endymion. She could feel all their power channeling into the crystal and when she felt that she had enough power, she let it all out.

A blinding white light poured all around her and the ball room. Serenity could hear Beryl and Metallia's death cries and when she was sure they were dead, she slowly decreased her power until it was all gone. She looked around to make sure that Beryl and Metallia were nowhere in sight. When she was sure, Serenity allowed herself to faint.

------------------

Well, there it is. Hopefully you guys should understand what has happened. If you don't I'll tell you in the next chapter. ; ). Might take me awhile to get the next chapter out but hopefully my muse will be in a good mood. Until the next chapter! (REVIEW!)


	3. 20 Questions

Title: A New Millennium

Summary: Usagi has just beaten Beryl but before she dies she makes a wish that she hopes will finally allow her and her senshi to live in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I probably never will (for the last chapter as well).

Alright so here is the third chapter. For those of you who haven't gotten what's going on yet, this chapter is for you.

Chapter 3

Serenity awoke to baby blue eyes staring at her. Her mother, her senshi, and Endymion were all situated on the other side of her room. Their expressions were blank and they seemed to be waiting for something.

"I guess you guys want to know what's going on," she said when no one else spoke up.

"But could I get something to eat first?"

Mars sighed and left the room to find something for her princess. In this time, Serenity stretched and walked around her room a couple of times. She then walked over to her windows and pushed the curtains aside.

Beryl and Metallia caused more damage then she had suspected. The ball room was totally caved in and the ceilings of some other rooms were cracked. The royal gardens were annihilated and not a single flower was left standing. There were some Lunarian workers using their magic to slowly fix the palace (A/N: In my story, all Lunarians have magic, some more than others).

Mars arrived with a glass of milk and a piece of Serenity's sixteenth birthday cake. Serenity frowned as she remembered yesterday's events.

"I'm sorry but it's all they had," Mars whispered before taking her seat amongst the group.

After finishing up the cake and milk, Serenity began her narration.

It was one thousand years ago yesterday that Serenity was celebrating her sixteenth birthday. Everything was going great and everyone was happy. That was until Beryl and Metallia attacked. They were killing everyone in sight without any mercy. The queen had taken Serenity with her to find the crystal so they could stop the evil beings.

As they were running through the halls, Serenity felt Jupiter's presence suddenly disappear. As much as she would have liked to deny it, Jupiter was gone.

Serenity quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and kept running to find the crystal so she could avenge her friend. As they neared the Sacred Room, Serenity felt another presence disappear. This time it was Venus.

Serenity couldn't take it anymore and ran back down the halls to find her remaining friends. Just as she made her way back into the ball room she saw both Mercury and Mars being obliterated by Beryl.

Shocked as she was, she was not going to let Beryl get the best of her. Serenity reasoned to find Endymion so hopefully she could fight alongside him. She quickly made her way outside and saw Endymion battling Metallia. Before she could move another step, Metallia grabbed Endy's sword from him and stabbed him right in the heart with it.

Unable to bear the grief of losing all of her friends, Serenity ran to his side and quickly pulled the sword out and plunged it into herself.

Queen Serenity had seen all this and could not bear to see all of her loved ones dead. So she did the only thing she could think of. She used her crystal to send everyone who was in the Silver Millennium to a time in the future where they could live in peace. But in this process, she also wound up draining all her energy and killing herself.

Serenity took a little break to see how everyone was taking this news. They were a little shocked, but mostly she saw recognition on their faces. All of these memories were embedded in their brains but they hadn't remembered them until Serenity had gone over it in such detail. Serenity resumed her story…

This part she quickly went over because she knew it wouldn't the senshi or Endymion too long to recall their past lives. She quickly went over how the senshi were reborn and how Usagi had come across Luna. She then went over how she became Sailor Moon, Endymion was Tuxedo Kamen, and how each of the senshi slowly discovered their identities. Then, with great displeasure, she went over youma attacks and Beryl's plan to destroy them.

Finally she described her battle against Beryl and how she had made one wish before dying.

"And my wish was to come back to my sixteenth birthday, yesterday, in the Silver Millennium."

She glanced around the room once before saying,

"Does anyone have any questions?"

--------------------

Well, there you have it. Most of this chapter was a review of basically the first season of Sailor Moon, but this was kind of a basis for the next chapter. Please review you guys! Every one helps!


	4. Rebuilding

Title: A New Millennium

Summary: Usagi has just beaten Beryl but before she dies she makes a wish that she hopes will finally allow her and her senshi to live in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I probably never will.

Heya ppl! I thought I'd start off this chapter by answer some questions bout the story:

**Seraphydragon**: Yes, Beryl and Metallia really are dead but, as you'll see in this chapter, their fighting is not yet over. And about the name, you can spell it Raye or Rei. Rei is the Japanese version (I thought Raye was, but I was wrong) and Raye is the English version of her name. Some people mix-and-match names for their story so I don't think it really matters which one you use. Just choose which ever one you like. ;)

**KiwiKol, Hunter Hatake, amnesia nymph, KiwiKol, confusedthoughts, and of course Seraphydragon**: Thanks for all your great reviews!

Chapter 4

Mars was the first one to speak up.

"How come you remembered all of this but we didn't?"

"The crystal is a part of my soul so when I made the wish the crystal detected some things I hadn't said that I wanted to be granted as well," was her reply.

"So are there two crystals now?" Mercury asked.

"No, the one I used to kill Beryl and Metallia was my mother's. I'm sorry I hadn't told you before mother," Serenity said as she shot her mother a sympathetic look.

"That's alright dear. You did what you had to do," her mother said before taking her in a warm embrace. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"So what's in store for us now?" voiced Jupiter. It was the question that was on all of their minds.

"We have to live our lives as if we never knew they were supposed to end. I figured we would all be happier, safer, and stronger in the Silver Millennium," Serenity replied. Even she had been wondering what was in store for them next. But she had come up with a game plan.

"Safer? Stronger? What does that have to do with anything," Endymion asked. He knew something was up.

"Well, for one thing, we have to rebuild the palace. But when I was on Terra (A/N: Earth) and the darkness was overcoming me, I could feel darkness from other beings also coming after me."

"So you're saying that Beryl and Metallia weren't our only enemies?" Venus inquired.

"Yes and we need to find them so we can destroy them.

"Mars, I want you to go to each planet and their moons to see if you can feel any evil presences ( A/N: Mars is a priestess and can feel different auras. Evil ones are the easiest to detect. )

"Jupiter, I want you to go with her. Incase you guys do happen to detect evil, you can help Mars come up with a plan of attack. But so not, I repeat DO NOT, attack anyone or anything there.

"Mercury, you are to find any and all background on Beryl and Metallia. Any former allies, alliances, foes. Anything that we can use.

"And Venus, for now, you are to help me rebuild the palace and heal any civilians that might have gotten hurt during the attack. We'll discuss while we do this so we're at least productive," Serenity finished. The senshi then left the room to prepare for each of their tasks. Endymion also left after getting a call from Terra.

"Serenity, I just have one question. How did you get so wise? In all the years I have known you I have never seen you step up and take so much responsibility. What happened?" her mother questioned.

"Well, when I was battling Beryl yesterday and the day before, I realized that any wrong move could endanger innocent lives. I also learned that from being Sailor Moon. And I've just decided that it's time for me to act a little more responsible," she replied.

Queen Serenity smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Just, be careful, Ok?"

"Sure thing Mom."

----------------

Mars and Jupiter had left for Mercury (the planet) and Mercury (the senshi) was off doing research in the royal library. Serenity and Venus were clearing debris and rebuilding the gardens. Only a few civilians got hurt and the worst anyone had was a few scrapes on their head.

"Do you think we're strong enough to beat our new enemy?" Venus asked while they were taking their break.

"I'm not too sure yet, but it doesn't hurt to train. I was thinking after Mars and Jupiter were back we would go train on Mars; that is if we have the time. We might go straight to fighting if we have to," Serenity replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Venus was happy with that answer so she kept quiet while eating their snack. She didn't know what was coming next, but she hoped they were ready.

----------------

Mars slowly came out of her trance after she finished surveying the planet. She felt no presence of evil on Venus. Since Mercury was such a small planet and wasn't too heavily populated she had finished in a couple of hours. They had then teleported to Venus.

"Did you feel anything," Jupiter asked from her position on a couch. She had been just sitting there for hours and she felt like getting up and doing something.

"Nope, looks like we're headed for Earth," Mars said as she got up off her knees. Her legs were killing her but it was just a little pain compared to what they had been through before.

"Great," Jupiter muttered under her breath. Earth was the only planet not part of the Silver Alliance and their Prince, Endymion was not very happy to have senshi on his planet. But he was in love with Serenity and she managed to get him to allow them on Earth. But this was for the good of the universe and they had to do what they had to do.

With a flash of red and green they were gone.

----------------

Not too much has happened yet, but there will be A LOT more action in the next chapter. If you find anything confusing, tell me in your review. I hope to get the next chapter out by Saturday, the latest Monday. And lastly, review!


	5. Visit to the Time Gates

Title: A New Millennium

Summary: Usagi has just beaten Beryl but before she dies she makes a wish that she hopes will finally allow her and her senshi to live in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I probably never will (so sad).

This chapter should be more interesting than the last. That last one was kinda a transition chapter, just to make this one make a little more sense.

**Confusedthoughts**: I changed the senshi's names to their planetary names because in the Silver Millennium the senshi were more of Serenity's protector's then friends (but they still are her friend).

Chapter 5

Mars concentrated on the planet and continued to let her spirit quickly search the soul's of all the beings. She covered two-thirds of the planet and was getting tired. It had been a long day and all this searching and teleporting was wearing her out.

Soon she came across a soul that had a small aura of evil around it. At least everyone on this planet had a small evil aura. These beings weren't as pure as those on all the other planets. But Mars decided to check anyways, rather safe than sorry.

She slowly made her way into the beings soul and felt her lungs quickly being filled with darkness. There was so much it was choking her and she couldn't breathe or think straight. Mars could feel more evil beings making their way to her. She quickly withdrew from the soul and opened her eyes.

Jupiter was standing in front of her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? You were sweating bullets and for awhile there you weren't even breathing," Jupiter said.

"Yea….it's just….there was so much evil…," Mars said before stopping. She was out of breath, tired, and could use a nap.

"You just rest. I'll call Serenity and tell her what happened," Jupiter said before getting Mars a blanket and then walking off.

-----------------

Mars awoke to see the walls of her room in the Moon Palace. She rose and walked into the hallway. Hearing voices in the library she decided to look there first.

Upon her entrance Serenity ran over and embraced her.

"Are you alright?" Serenity quietly asked.

Mars just nodded and then they headed towards their seats. All the senshi and Endymion were seated.

"Mercury, why don't you start with your findings," Serenity requested.

"Metallia was part of an alliance called the Dark Moon Family. This alliance came from another galaxy and their goal was to rule ours.

"Metallia broke away from this alliance because she wanted to rule by herself. But she couldn't defeat us by herself so she found a terran that happened to come upon her and used her as a vessel for an extension of herself.

"Other than that Metallia did not seem to be any more important," Mercury finished. The other's slowly absorbed this information.

"It was the Dark Moon Family that I cam across on Terra," Mars stated after making sure their description fit what Mars saw.

"On my planet? You think I wouldn't know if there was a group of evil beings on my planet?" Endymion exclaimed.

"No offense, your highness," Venus said mockingly, "but you people aren't too smart. Sure they are intelligent, resourceful, and creative but they are not spiritually in tune. The only way you would have been able to sense them if you had trained since you were three," Venus said with a smug look on her face. Even Mercury couldn't help smiling a little.

Edition just fumed in his seat, unable to say anything.

"Mars, why don't you go explain what happened," Jupiter said as she tried to break some of the tension.

"Well, I was searching the planet and I cam across a being with a slight evil aura (A/N: A slight evil aura is like one that someone would have if they were jealous, acting mean, etc. Nothing really bad). I assumed it was nothing seeing as that planet was so full of them," Mars said as she looked directly at Edition.

He just muttered under his breath and looked away.

"Anyways, I decided to check the soul incase. As soon as I entered I felt darkness consume me. I also felt other evil entities surrounding me. I withdrew as quickly as I could. When I returned to my body I felt myself sweating and I was exhausted. Just getting out drained me of most of my power," Mars finished.

"How strong do you think they are," Serenity asked, not wasting any time.

"Most of them were fairly strong while there were a few who were exceptionally strong. We'll definitely need to do some training. And I don't know if they are getting stronger or not so we'll have to train fast," Mars said, implying something that Serenity had already thought of.

"Alright, then we'll see Pluto and get the find the outer senshi as well," Serenity said she got up.

"Wait," Endymion said also getting up, "Why do you need to see Pluto?"

"I can't explain it in detail because we need to leave but Pluto can stop time so we can train faster," Serenity said walking over to him, "And please tell my mother that I am leaving. She should be getting back from her meetings soon."

She lightly kissed him and walked out of the room with the rest of the group.

-----------------

With a flash of multi color, the senshi and their princess arrived a few feet away from the Time Gates.

"Halt, who goes there," Pluto said, pointing her staff at them through the fog.

"Pluto, it is I, Princess Serenity and the inner senshi," Serenity said moving forward so that Pluto could see her face.

Pluto instantly went on one knee.

"Rise Pluto, we don't have much time. Can you summon the rest of the outer senshi?" Serenity asked.

Pluto nodded and tapped her staff on the ground two times.

In a flash of light blue, yellow, and purple, the rest of the outer senshi (Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto) appeared.

Upon seeing their princess, they too bowed down.

"Please, rise; we don't have too much time. I summoned you all here because we have found a new enemy on Terra. You all probably remember what happened on my birthday and I'm sure Pluto has filled you in," Serenity said looking at them. Each of them nodded.

"As of now we do not know if the enemy is getting stronger and if so by how much and I do not want to take any chances so we are going to do some training in the Time Chambers," Serenity said.

Pluto tapped her staff on the ground three times and a door appeared in front of them.

"Here is the door to the Chamber. There are many more rooms inside to spar in. Time in these is reduced so that in one day you will have been training for almost seven years. I'm afraid I cannot leave my post at the Time Gates but I wish you all good luck."

"Thank you, Pluto," Serenity said and lead the group through the door.

-----------------

Well, what do you guys think? The next chapter is just going to be about their training and how they level up and what they look like. The chapter after that will be when they go to Terra and make a game plan (at least that's what the next chapters are going to be like as of now. I might change it later.) Uh, tell me if anything's confusing or odd or whatever in your reviews!


End file.
